here after
by Smac7240
Summary: it after the titian war, every thing has changed, percy annabeth jason are all to old to go to camp, jason has a youger half sister named sami, thalia is also there. there is a new war, new prophcey new every thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here after **

Chapter 1: last summer

Well my name is Samantha but every one calls me Sami. I live in New York with my mom; my dad left when I was little, I did not know him that well but what ever. I am 16 years old, and every summer I go to camp half. It is a camp were kid that are half god half human go for protection and training.

I started to go when I was 12, and that is when I finally met my dad and found out how he is. My dad is Zeus, I could not believe it. I also found out that I have two half siblings, one is Jason grace the other is Thalia grace; they are true brother and sister. When I meat them Thalia was a hunter so she was still 15 years old, Jason was 16 years old. They both had two friends named Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase. Percy is the one and only son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Percy and Annabeth were both 16 and they were going out against Annabeth's mother.

Well that summer was the best one that I have had in years. But this summer Jason is 20 and Thalia is still 15 and Percy and Annabeth are 20 and getting married, this should get good when her mother finds out. O and I forgot to mention I mite die this summer just to let you know that.

So it was the first day of camp for the summer I was alone for the first time in 4 years, in years past I always would talk to Annabeth Jason or Percy or Thalia when the hunter were at camp put this time I was alone for shore. Percy Jason ad Annabeth were all too old to come to camp and Thalia was out with the hunters. Well there was this other kid how I went on quest with and all but I did not really talk to him at camp. His name is Zack he is a son of Athena, he is also Annabeth half brother. Ya I have saved his ass a few times, and he has saved mine a few times. Last year on the quest that me Annabeth and zack went on, when Zack was asleep Annabeth would ask me if I like him liked him, for a 19 year old daughter of Athena she is sometime really slow. That is every thing change between me and Zack, one because in the mountain he had his hat and we had like 20 Cyclopes coming for us, Annabeth was right next to us when he kissed and said don't get your self killed Sami. I was in shock when he kissed me so I gust looked in to his grey eyes, some of witch his blonde shaggy hair was covering. Then he and Annabeth but there hat on and ran for it because both of them new how strong my power were by then. I walked out in to the middle of them and the boom I went. I was sent in to the air, I started to free fall, then out of no ware I was hit by something fly, and I hoped to Hades it was not a plain, and good thing it was not it was none other than my older half brother Jason showing off that he can fly and I can not. Then I past out, three days latter I woke up at camp half blood in the infirmary, Annabeth Jason Percy and even Thalia were there. Then I ask what happen and then Annabeth had a smile on her face when she said "Sami you don't remember that Zack kissed you right before you blew up the mountain"

Then Jason yelled "WHAT!"

Jason always acted like he was my true older brother and not just my half brother, and Thalia did the same but sister, seen this year me and Thalia were the same age and she was at camp a whole lot more we were really close. Then I look over to the door to see Zack standing there, he looked like he was in deep shit and he was, when Jason saw him, he ran and Jason ran after him. The last thing I saw of Zack that summer was his butt get chased by Jason all the way to New York.

That summer was funny, I always find away to almost die every summer. I don't know how I do but I do and for some reason I always pull Zack in to it to. So this summer I wonder how I mite die this summer, or if this will be the one summer I don't almost die.

I was ready to go train, like I always did when I had nothing to do. So I walked out of my cabin and over to the arena where I saw Zack. Thank my dad Jason did not kill him, even though he most likely will in the future but what every. He was fight his half brother Michael and he look good fighting this summer but he never could bet me. His shaggy blonde hair was longer you could now barley see his grey eyes now, but I did not care at least he did not have a lighting bolt scare on his forehead like I did, even though my hair covers most of it. He looked over at me I smiled at him then he smiled back, he was not paying attention to Michael so he wound up on his ass, I gust laugh I was always funny watching zack get but on his ass. And it even was funnier when I did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I walked over to Zack, to see if he was up to fighting my and my two swords. When I reached him I said "hey zack you want to fight me"

"Shore, but this time you're going to lose" he teased

"We will se about that" I laugh

So I clapped my hands together to get my swords , seen I was the daughter of Zeus I have these to so called tattoo on my hands that when I do a thunder clap the swords pop out, I snatched my sword from mid air and me and Zack started to fight. He had got better at this it was more of a challenge for me this year but I still won. I had put zack on the ground again, so I held out my hand for him to take and teased "here what were you say about betting me"

Then he said "very funny Sami but I will bet you at some thing"

"Like what" I asked

"I don't know yet" he answered

"Well I know one"

"What"

"Well I suck at archery and you are one of the best"

"You are right there"

Then as we were talking the head counselor for the Hades cabin came over to me and zack and said "hey guys chorine is calling a war meting right now at the big house and he need both of you there"

"Okay we will be there in a minute"

Then both of us started to walk over to the big house. when we got there every one was there, there was matt from Hades cabin, Sean from Hermes cabin, micaela from the Demeter cabin, Ashira from the Hera cabin, madi from the Apollo cabin, angel from the Hestia cabin, Conner from the Hephaestus cabin, Danielle from the Ares cabin, and Natalie from the Poseidon cabin. Then there was chorine. Then chorine started to say "okay now that we are all here I have some thing to say, some of you remember the titan war right" we all nodded yes, Percy had told me that story time and time again ever seen I started coming here, then chorine continued "well the titan have risen again and there is a new prophecy"

Then micaela asked "what the prophecy and who is the kid of the prophecy"  
>then he continued "it is some one at this table, it is a big three again, and the prophecy reads: on the day of her 17th birthday the world will depend on her, not only the mortal but the Olympus world, the gods will be no mach for this force but one demigod alone will find the power and save Olympus by mid night on her 17th birthday, and if she shall fail the world will end in fire and pain." Then he stopped you could tell he knew who it was and it was ether me or Natalie. Then out of no were I heard Percy "chorine who is the prophecy pointing to" I turned around to see Annabeth Jason Percy and Thalia all in the door way of the big house. Then chorine said "the prophecy it pointing to Sami daughter of Zeus" every ones eyes feel to me, it looks like I founded away I mite die this summer, then I looked over at Annabeth Percy Jason and Thalia. Jason was looking down at his feet, Thalia was staring in to space, Annabeth was just looking at every on at the table, and Percy was looking at me.<p>

Then after the meting was over I walk down to the beach all by my self, I just had to think of how it could be me and all, it was my 17th birthday this summer ya but the most powerful demigod, defeating something the gods can not,

I was just think and sitting there on the beach when Hera showed up and said "Sami you are the most powerful demigod in the world or that will be ever known"

"Hera how am I that I am just a child of Zeus and my mortal mother"  
>"Sami your father never told you this but you are not mortal what so ever other then you age like mortal and you are not immortal so you can be killed"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Sami you are not just Zeus but you are my daughter two"

"What" I said standing up as quick as I could

"Sami you are half Zeus and half Hera, you are not mortal at all"

"Then why did only Zeus clamie me and not you and him"

"It for your own good if you know what you really were you would have not made the friends you have or lived the life you have, it was to protect you form what is coming"

"May I ask you one question?"

"Yes you may"

"What is coming?"

"we do not know only you can know what is coming before it comes, Sami I must go now your father and I wish you luck and when ties is all over we will talk again"

Then she finished in to thin air. Then I heard Annabeth behind me she said "Sami"

I turned around to see her, Percy Jason Thalia and zack walking down the beach.

Then I heard my father inside my head he said "don't tell any one not even Jason or Thalia till after the war"

Then I asked "what"

Then Annabeth asked "you okay"

"Ya I am fine I found out why it is me and not any one else"

Then Jason said "cool"

Then I asked "what are you three doing here any way"

"What we can not come visit are best friend at camp"

I smiled when Jason said that, then Annabeth said "well Jason want to come back so I came along to make shore he did not kill zack because he kissed you last summer"

Then Percy said "I came because it bore out in the really world I wanted to come to camp"

Then Thalia said "the hunter are here for the summer to help train so ya"

Then Zack said "well I have to be here"

Every time one of them said some thing I smiled, all of my questions were answered and I even had all of my friends here


End file.
